


Don’t Do That To Me

by InkSplodge



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen, Season/Series 03, Talking, graveyard, it's shippy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: Before the search of a new Blacklister, Reddington talks to Elizabeth about something inevitable.





	Don’t Do That To Me

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had during the first two seasons, but thought it would fit for mid-Season 3.

The car door swung open, allowing Elizabeth to finally leave from the long car journey. Stepping out, she gave a smile to Dembe who had opened it for her. However, as Elizabeth walked around, she noticed how he didn’t follow, still standing by the car.

Reddington had asked to meet with her, to talk about a new case. Currently he was sat on a bench, clearly visible with coat and signature hat.

Searching the horizon, Elizabeth noticed she was in a graveyard, the white church just visible through thick trees. It was surprise that this place existed in the middle of nowhere. Only trees and wildlife enveloped the area whilst pristine grass covered the landscape along with the dots of gravestones. Each were different; mixing the new and white with the old and grey.

“Dembe said you wanted to talk,” Elizabeth stood behind the bench with her hands in her pockets.

Twisting his head slightly, seeing her presence, Reddington patted the bench. She rolled her eyes, but still walked to sit next to him.

With a cold wind in the air, Elizabeth placed her hands in her lap, keeping them pressed together for warmth. Moments passed until she turned to Reddington but he didn’t share the look. Instead his vision stayed across the horizon, obviously deep in thought. An expression on his face as though poetic words were about to flow.

“Peaceful, yet so melancholy,” Reddington finally voiced.

Staying silent, Elizabeth studied him. He still gazed out.

“All these people; some making a mark on history or politics or something from their field. Then some, with not even a name on their gravestone. But all ended up at the same place. All ended up here.”

Not wanting to interrupt, Elizabeth stayed quiet, trying to think of why he’d bring her here and the story it would tell. Studying his face once more, he continued to gaze at the landscape.

Then he turned to her. Hands came forward as he took Elizabeth’s hands, encapsulating them within his own. Holding eye contact with her, Reddington spoke quietly.

“Lizzie, please don’t ever do this to me.”

It had been a while since she had last spoke, her voice coming out croaked. “Red-”

“Just not before me.”

His hands released her softly, as he searched the horizon one more – it was one of those moments where he was raw and emotion. Elizabeth never seen him cry, expected that he never did. Still, she saw that there was a man there, with emotions and thoughts and everything to lose. The silence spread until Reddington spoke again.

“Make sure I end up in a place like this.”

The concept of mortality hung over their heads as the two wordlessly watched the landscape once more. Both of their deaths were inevitable, but not who would suffer the pain of the other’s death.

Reddington turned, a familiar smile now back on his face, as they began the hunt for a new Blacklister.


End file.
